icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibby
Sibby is the shipping/pairing of Sam and Gibby (S'/am + G/'ibby) from the show iCarly. This isn't one of the more popular pairings, but a very small amount people think that Sibby could possibly happen. These two our great friends because in iWin a date, Sam tried to help Gibby get the girl he really likes. "Sibby" Moments Season 1 iDream of Dance: *Gibby was in Sam's dream. This could mean that Sam was possibly subsconciously thinking about Gibby. Or they both accidentally shared the same dream. *Though they didn't share the same dream, both Sam and Gibby dream about something embarrassing to them. iRue the Day: *When Gibby walks by the iCarly gang, Sam grabs him by the shoulder and asks "Hey Gibby you want to be on iCarly?" Gibby replies "Sure. What do I need to do?" Sam shows him by throwing him to the ground and attempting to put his foot into his mouth. iPromise Not to Tell: *Sam mentions smacking Gibby in the face with a piece of pizza she found on the floor. She says that she only hit him because she wasn't going to eat it after it fell. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: *Sam squirts cheese down Gibby's pants. iWin a Date: *When Gibby was playing iWin a Date on iCarly, even though Carly and Sam made it pretty obvious that girl number 2 was Shannon, he picked the girl that gave the abusive answers. This shows he wouldn't mind being in an abusive relationship and might actually like it. *At the Cheescake factory, when Reuben says to Sam, "Wow, you can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree," Gibby responds with "True Dat!" According to Sam's blog which translates what Reuben is saying, "You can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree" translates to, "I think you are cute." Gibby agrees that Sam is cute. *Sam tells Gibby not to be sad after Shannon leaves the restaraunt. Season 2 iKiss: * Sam and Gibby are handcuffed together by Freddie. iMake Sam Girlier: *We learn that Gibby once asked Sam to a dance but she broke his thumb. It was possible that Gibby used to like Sam before he grew a fear of her. iGo Nuclear: *Both fight with each other after Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants and Sam tells him that his mother buys him cheap underwear. iMust Have Locker 239: *Gibby asks Sam if she has any lotion and she says "No!" and slaps his belly. *Sam chuckles at Gibby when he is rubbing himself against the container full of Fat Cakes. iTake on Dingo: *Sam tells Gibby that she has a vision of him wearing a bikini and fighting with dog food. First Gibby runs, but afterwards, he comes back and agrees to wearing the bikini top, but no fighting or dog food. Sam's expression looks strange, and she is not shown to respond to him. iTwins: *Sam "hired" Gibby to record a video of Freddie being tricked into thinking that it's Dress-Up-Like-A-Clown Day to make fun of Freddie's gullible trait. Season 3 iSpeed Date: *Even though at first Sam didn't really want to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance, she seemed really bothered by the fact that he turned her down. She wouldn't stop thinking about it. She even vented to a random boy during the speed dating for Carly. Even though Gibby turned Sam down and Sam could have just let it go, she decided to go to Gibby's house on the night of the dance and ask him again, telling him "You don't have to be afraid of me." She has never said this to anyone before. She was being really persistent until Gibby's girlfriend showed up behind him. *Sam was sad for most of the rest of the night when she found out that Gibby was dating Tasha *This episode might hint that Sam has a small crush on Gibby. *Everytime Sam and Gibby are mainly together, Carly and Freddie are together in other place. It apperantly means that as Carly and Freddie made up their minds of being together; Gibby and Sam should do the same. iCarly Awards: *Gibby and Sam dance together at the end of the first ever iCarly Awards. iHave My Principals: *Gibby and Sam are partners in the plot to get Principal Franklin his job back. *They both trick Briggs and Howard into getting locked in a closet and both were the two who started the plot to make Briggs and Howard look like bad principals to Goreman. iSaved Your Life: *When Sam enters the school hallway, Gibby calls her attention by gently touching her shoulder *Gibby accidently scares Sam, and then he sues her. *Sam feels insecure by talking out some stuff off her locker, because Spencer could appear and shoot her. So she asks Gibby to watch her back, and when he sais that she's at school, she sais that "So??..Spencer could be anywhere, anytime. Even here...". Then Gibby asks: "And what if I see Spencer?". Then Sam replies back: "Use your eyes and body to protect me!!!!" And then he replies "Ah.." grining happily. *We could say that Gibby wanted Sam to win in the "assasin" game against Spencer, or just the fact of Sam being happy for winning; and just do what she wants to be with her. *In the scene were Gibby helps Sam "watching her back", Freddie and Carly aren't at school. That means that they were a whole day alone them two; as Freddie had a whole day and night with Carly (the night of the kiss.) *When Gibby causes Sam to shoot a real rabbi and get triple detention, Gibby stands there and allows Sam to shoot him point blank in the forehead with a paintball. This is another example showing that Gibby might actually enjoy being abused. *Also, before she she shoots him he asks, "How my hair look Sam?" she then says "You look good Gib." Where in iBeat The Heat, Freddie asks Sam and Carly how he looks and Sam says, "Stupid" and Carly said "Good". iEnrage Gibby: *Sam trains Gibby because she wants him to beat Freddie in the fight. *Sam used a good picture of Gibby, but used a silly picture of Freddie. (possibly hinting that she has a crush on him) iPsycho: *Sam hugs Gibby after he saves her and Carly and Freddie *Sam knows that Gibby's birthday was "5 months ago." *After Carly realizes that Gibby is fighting against Nora to free them, Sam sticks her face to the "maxi glass" and says desperately "Gibby??" *When Gibby and Nora fall downstairs, fighting, Sam, Carly and Freddie cheer him on. Especially Sam. *Gibby was Freddie, Carly and Sam's hero that day after he freed them from Nora. *Before leaving Nora's house after 2 days of being their prisioners, they hug all together this time. Sam and Gibby are shown hugging mostly between them, while Freddie enjoys the same just with Carly; and Guppy is very happy around these two couples. : "Sibby" Fansites Sibby Fans- The main forum for Sam/Gibby. "Sibby" Fanfics Losers-Sam hates Valentine's Day. She really does. Rated '''K+. '''Written by SassySauce. Website Hints *In "What's Gibby Thinking About", Gibby is massaging Sam while she eats ribs. She yells at him when he stops, and she knew what he was thinking about at the end. Sibby Photo Gallery SamGibby.jpg|Sam gives Gibby a hug. sibby1.jpg 96420541.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4